Wings
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Crestia/Suzuno has never actually seen Lucifer his wings before. Upon realizing that she instantly felt drawn to them, nothing wrong with that right? She just wanted to see for herself... But once he actually shows them to her she can't stop herself. A single touch turns into something more...his wings were very sensitive indeed... [Rated T. IS COMPLETED!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! How are you all doing today? Good, I hope :)

Well, it's that time again. I am back again with another fanfic!.

This idea suddenly hit me last night so I quickly wrote it down in my notes and here we are.

I fully fledged out the story and I hope that it doesn't disappoint.

Well, it isn't actually a story, more of a cute, one-shot/drabble of some sorts. But oh whatever take your pick X)

As usual, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness!.

Furthermore, I do NOT own The devil is a part-timer!.

**Authors Note!**: I know that Lucifer and Crestia Bell are more known as Urushihara and Suzuno but I'll just be calling them by their real names for this whole fanfic. So please, keep that in mind. Thank you in advance :)

Now, with all of that out of the way let's begin x3

Rated: T

~0~0~0~0~0

The apartment was silent except for the sounds of Lucifer typing on the keyboard of his laptop and Crestia her knife hitting the wooden cutting board. The two shared a comfortable silence that either of them didn't mind. They weren't particularly close but they could stand each other, unlike a certain red-haired hero.

Crestia frowned, causing her cutting to temporarily stop midway. She didn't understand why Emilia still had a problem with their demon companions. In Crestia her eyes they had pretty much proven themselves when they fought Sariel, protecting the people of this city and even Emilia herself so why?. Why did she still hold a grudge? And especially against Lucifer in particular.

Sure Crestia knew what he had done back then when he first arrived in this world and that he had done some stupids things here and there but that was no reason to hate him. Besides he had good qualities too...like his wings...

The last thought made Crestia pause completely. Come to think of it, she had never really seen his wings before, let alone up close. Sure she knew that they were black but that was about it. She wondered if he would be willing to show her...

Crestia quickly shook her head, erasing her thoughts before resuming the cutting of the vegetables. What was she thinking? Of course, he would never do that.

But despite how hard she tried and how hard she worked she couldn't erase the thoughts of his wings out of her mind. She was drawn to them now somehow...she needed to see...

She calmly finished up the fresh bowl of ramen that she made for him and put it down beside Lucifer his computer on the small table. "Here," She said simply as she sat down beside him, folding her hands in her lap. Lucifer muttered a soft "thanks" without looking away from the screen. Not even acknowledging her.

The previous silence that hung around the small apartment resumed. Lucifer was doing whatever on that strange device and Crestia was lost in her thoughts. Debating if she should make a move or not.

In the end, she settled on doing what she wanted, asking him about his wings. She knew that this might be her only chance for a long time to come since both Mao and Alciel were out grocery shopping today. And who knew when they would be back...

Eventually, after more silence, Crestia decided to pop the question. Lucifer was in the middle of drinking some juice when Crestia spoke. "Hey Lucifer, can I see your wings?" She asked bluntly, her face as stoic as usual.

The sudden unexpected question caused Lucifer to spit out his drink, barely missing his laptop. The purpled haired demon general turned to face Crestia, a look of disbelief on his face. "W..what kind of joke is that?!" He asked, laughing it off soon after. But Crestia wouldn't have it. She was determined.

"I'm serious. So are you going to answer my question or not?" she said, frowning some. A look of determination clearly showing in her eyes. Meanwhile, Lucifer was still laughing, thinking it was a joke. But the moment he saw how serious she actually was, he froze. His facial expression becoming one of slight annoyance. "Well, in that case, my answer is no," he said somewhat harshly, turning his attention back to his computer.

She frowned more, clearly not pleased with his answer. Did he want to be that way? Fine. Two could play that game. "Fine. If you want to do it this way..". She then would quickly grab the fresh bowl of ramen, now holding it in her lap, her gaze firm. Lucifer wanted to grab it but she was too quick. She was one step ahead of him. " Come on, give it back!" He whined.

"No, I won't. I'll eat it myself unless you wanted to make a deal that is" she said firmly. "A deal?" Lucifer repeated. This had caught his interest somewhat. Crestia nodded before continuing "If you won't show me your wings out of your own free will then would you do it in exchange for this freshly made bowl of ramen?".

Lucifer slightly bit his bottom lip, going over his options. He never got to eat anything fresh, Mao and Alciel always gave him cheap convenience store noodles, nothing more. The fact that Crestia went out of her way to make this bowl of ramen for him was really nice, and he hadn't even asked for it. She was the only one who respected him...

He eventually sighed before nodding his head in agreement, giving in to her demands "I'll do it. But only this once so you better take a good look". Crestia nodded excitedly. Smiling once again as she put the bowl of ramen down on the table again. "Okay, I'm ready".

Lucifer nodded once again, closing his eyes and concentrating on his demonic energy. And before she knew it two beautiful black wings appeared on his back, barely fitting in the small space of the apartment. Some loose feathers fell down in the process, decorating the apartment floor.

Crestia could only stare in amazement at the beautiful black feathery wings before her. Sure she had seen angel wings before but his wings were nothing like that. They were even prettier. "Wow...so pretty..." she mumbled softly to herself but loud enough for Lucifer to hear. He quickly looked the other way, trying his best to keep himself from blushing. No one had ever complimented his wings before, let alone being so fascinated by them.

"Can I...touch them?" Crestia asked softly as she slowly reached out her hand towards one of his wings. This caused Lucifer his head to instantly snap back towards her direction. "No my wings are very-" But before he could even finish his sentence and warn her it was already too late. Her soft palm made contact with one of his wings, touching him ever so slightly.

"S...Sensitive..." He finished, somewhat squealing, unable to stop himself from blushing this time. His body shivering in the process. This caused Crestia to instantly retract her hand, clutching it to her chest. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, her expression softening. Now she felt guilty. He shook his head, assuring her that that was not the case "N..No not at all. Like I said my wings are very sensitive...that is why I don't like people touching them".

"O-Oh...I see" Crestia trailed off, now looking down at her lap. Feeling even more guilty than before. "B..But..." Lucifer continued, his blush deepening somewhat. "Unlike most people, your touch was very soft...s..so if you'd like...you can touch them again..." He said, avoiding her gaze.

Taking in what he just had said she looked up, still somewhat in disbelief. Did she hear that right? "Are...Are you sure Lucifer?. You've already met the conditions for the deal...". He said nothing but simply nodded, confirming that he meant what he said before. Crestia smiled, clearly pleased with what she had just heard. "Alright...if you insist".

She then reached up again, with both of her hands this time, gently stroking the upper edges of his wings. This caused Lucifer his body to shiver and his breath to hitch. It was clear that this was having a huge effect on him. And dare she say that she found it cute?.

"Lucifer..." she said softly as her previous gentle touch turned into a whole relaxing massage, causing Lucifer to moan softly. She made sure to stroke, rub and caress his wings everywhere. The edges, the bottom, even the small spaces under each of his black feathers. Eventually, it seemed like her hands had a will of their own as they slowly crept under his shirt, gently rubbing his back as well.

The longer she went on the more he seemed to blush and the louder his moans got. Crestia bit her lip, preventing herself from letting out any unwanted sounds. Oh, kami...it was clear that he was getting turned on by what she did but now she was getting turned on because of him. Oh no...if this went on much longer could she stop herself?.

She was snapped out of her thoughts however when Lucifer turned to face her, now clearly showing her his flushed face. His purple eyes filled with both happiness, want and lust. "Crestia..." he breathed softly as he reached up, gently caressing the side of her face. She instantly blushed in return but made no move to stop him. Instead, she closed her eyes and let out a pleasing sigh, leaning into his touch "L-Lucifer...".

Once she felt him retract his hand she opened her eyes, only to find that his face was inches apart from hers. "Crestia...I...I don't think that I can hold back after what you did to me..." he breathed, face still flustered. She didn't need to know any further explanation to know what he meant. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, urging him to go forward "I-It's okay...I was the one who started this".

"Crestia..." he said softly as his lips inched closer towards her, she smiled. closing her eyes and waiting for the contact. He inched closer and closer until...

The door of the apartment suddenly swung open, showing a proud Mao holding two big grocery bags and Alciel trailing behind him. "Alright, Lucifer we're back!. We brought you some-" But Mao instantly shut up and went into a state of utter shock once he realized what was exactly playing out in front of him. The same thing went for Alciel.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Crestia said while quickly pushing herself away from Lucifer, hiding her flustered face with the sleeve of her kimono. "S-She's right you know!" Lucifer agreed as he moved back the other way, quickly retracting his wings. "S-She only wanted to see my wings! Nothing more!". "R-Right!" Crestia quickly agreed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Both Mao and Alciel shrieked at the same time, sounding like little girls. Their shrieks filling the quiet neighborhood.

'Crap!' Both Lucifer and Crestia thought at the same time. They would never hear the end of it...

The End.

~0~0~0~0~0~

And there you have it!. That is the end of this fanfic. I hope that you all enjoyed it :)

To bad Mao and Alciel interrupted though right? ;)

Well, don't worry I might make a follow-up chapter with an actual lemon if you guys would like that. I was debating on making this a full lemon but decided against it in the end so that more people of different ages could read this :) But yeah let me know anyhow!. :)

Until next time!

This is Ilse-Chan singing out!~

Bye bye people!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! :D

Thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!. It also really motivated me to write more! :)

Well as I stated previously I might continue the story with a follow-up chapter if enough people would like that. And since a lot of you do, I followed up with my promise and wrote a second chapter :) I hope that it doesn't disappoint.

As usual, I apologize beforehand if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

Furthermore, I do NOT own The Devil is a part-timer!.

Now with all that of the way let's get on with the story! :D

**[6-9-2019] Update!: **_Fixed some typo's and added some words to make better sentences. _

~0~0~0~0~0~

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Both Mao and Alciel shrieked as they entered the apartment, clearly looking not so pleased. Mao dropped the grocery bags and approached Lucifer and Crestia, standing in between the two, Arms crossed over his chest. "Well? Are you two going to say anything or not?. We want answers". Alciel closed the door behind him and approached the trio, standing beside Mao. "Please go along with my lord's wishes. He only wants answers".

Mao frowned a little, turning to Lucifer. "Urushihara...What happened?". Lucifer could only stare up at him, struggling to come up with the right words "U..Uhh..". Mao sighed, figuring he wouldn't get any answers from Lucifer he turned to Crestia, his expression softening a little. "Suzuno? Could you maybe fill us in on what happened?".

Crestia swallowed, still hiding her flustered face behind the sleeve of her kimono "W-Well...I..."."Well?" Mao pressed on, all their gazes turning towards Crestia. "I..I-I'm sorry!" Crestia said as she quickly got up, her face turning even redder than before. She quickly ran towards the door and exited the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Mao and Alciel both followed her movements until she was gone. Once Crestia was gone they both turned to look at Lucifer again, their gazes becoming extremely intimidating, especially Mao's. "Lucifer..." Moa growled, his gaze only becoming darker by the second. "Why do I have a feeling that you are lying to us...".

Lucifer swallowed nervously as he slowly backed up, his back hitting the wall. He was trapped "I-I am not lying dude!. S-She only wanted to see my wings!, That's all!". "Oh?... Then why did she run away in the way that she did?" Mao growled. "Heck I know!, G-Girls are weird!" Lucifer answered as he tried to back up even more, but of course, it was useless.

"So you are going to keep lying huh?... Then we'll just have to force it out of you..." Mao said, grinning evilly while cracking his knuckles. Lucifer gulped, feeling helpless. Damn Mao was intimidating...

~0~0~0~0~0~

Crestia had just entered her apartment, quickly shutting the door behind her. She plopped down onto her futon and tightly clutched her pillow to her chest, her face still beet red. "Idiot!, Idoit!, Idiot!, Idiot!, Idiot!" She said loudly to herself, now burying her flustered face in her pillow. "W.. What was I thinking?!. How could I submit myself to that demon?!. We aren't even close!. Ugh...I am a shame to the church...".

She then would exhale, calming herself down, lowering her pillow soon after so that she could look out of her window. "But it's strange...I knew that it was wrong and yet...I felt so happy with being so close to him...". Her face then heated up quickly once again, becoming as red as Emilia her hair this time. The thought of what would've happened if Mao and Alciel hadn't interrupted them...the thought of the things she wanted Lucifer to do to her...

She quickly closed her eyes, shaking her head to try and erase those perverted thoughts. "W-What am I thinking?! oh I am such an idiot! I-KYAAAAh!" Suzuno shrieked, as a loud knock on her apartment door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Suzuno is everything okay in there?" Mao asked worriedly as he stood on the other side of her door. Suzuno instantly perked up "Y-Yes! Everything's fine!. You...You startled me a little is all...". She couldn't see it, but Mao his expression softened a bit "Ah sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you". Suzuno shook her head, even though he couldn't see it "I-It's fine, no worries. So...why did you come here?".

Mao sighed, slightly rubbing the back of his head in the progress "Well I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you know". Mao couldn't see it but she nodded. "Y-Yes I am fine. That I can assure you". Mao frowned a little "Are you sure? you seemed pretty uncomfortable when we entered?".

"W-We just fell! That is all!. All I wanted was to see his wings, he showed me, Then I fell and accidentally pulled him down with me. T-That's all that happened" she lied, but thankfully Mao seemed to buy it. "Alright if you say so...well then I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you later then" Mao trailed off before walking away, making his way back onto his own apartment.

Once Suzuno heard a door close down the hall she sighed, letting herself fall back down onto her futon. "I still feel weird...but I suppose that If I manage to avoid Lucifer for a while everything will turn back to normal..". she muttered softly to herself as she looked up at the ceiling of her apartment.

Only she didn't know that luck wouldn't be on her side...

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day Alciel had asked her to help him with some housework. Sure she felt still a bit uneasy since Lucifer was there but if Alciel would be there too all the time, she was sure that she would make it. That was until Alciel announced his leave...

Suzuno was putting up the last piece of clothing out to dry when Alciel announced his leave, causing her to panic. She didn't show it on the outside, of course, holding her usual stoic expression. But on the inside, she was desperately thinking of an excuse to make Alciel stay, but she failed. The only words that came out of her where a simple "A-Alright...". Making her agree to Alciel's request. Which was watching Lucifer while he was out to do some shopping.

The moment Alciel had shut the door, leaving her alone with Lucifer she swallowed, folding her hands in her lap as she sat there awkwardly. She hadn't spoken a word to Lucifer since she'd abruptly left yesterday.

The longer the silence went on, the more awkward she felt. It really was starting to get hard to keep her mouth shut, she needed to say something!. She swallowed once more before approaching Lucifer, sitting down beside him. he didn't seem to budge though, only keeping his focus on the device in front of him, seemingly as if she wasn't even there.

"A...About yesterday...I'm sorry-" she started, but he cut her off. Still keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptop as he spoke "It's fine, Suzuno, you don't have to apologize. I was the who started it. I was the one who came onto you because of what you did. You really have nothing to apologize for". "B-But I could've pushed you away! I should have-" She protested, but he cut her off again, looking at her this time. "As I said, I was the one who started it. It was my fault okay?. There is no use on dwelling on this anymore". She nodded, looking down at her lap "Okay...".

Then soon after she looked up again, only to find him busy with that strange device once again. She smiled. Now that they had put the past event behind themselves she figured that they could go back to their own business. But that was when she noticed the bruise on his cheek. Her expression softening ever so slightly. "Lucifer how did you get that bruise?" she asked bluntly, her expression somewhat concerning.

Lucifer didn't look away from the computer as he spoke "Oh that. Well, Mao didn't believe me yesterday when I said that I didn't do anything to you. So he punched me, knocking me out cold". "That's harsh!, How can you act like this is nothing?!" she asked, now looking more concerned.

Lucifer rolled his eyes "If you have forgotten, we are demons. Visual punishment is common among us". "Still, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't take care of your injury. It could leave a pretty nasty mark" She argued. He simply shrugged "It'll heal. Trust me, I've endured way worse and it all turned out fine". But Crestia wouldn't have anything of it, she had already made up her mind.

She got up, looking through the drawers of the kitchen for any kind of first aid kit, or a napkin. Once she found was she was looking for, a napkin. She closed the drawer back up and approached Lucifer, sitting down beside him once again. Her eyes filled with determination.

She then reached out, putting a magical healing spell on the napkin before gently pressing it against Lucifer his cheek. The sudden movement startled Lucifer, causing him to fall backward, his back hitting the ground. And because he gripped onto Crestia for support he took her down with him, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise.

Once the young cleric opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Lucifer, pinned underneath her, Her hand touching his cheek instead of the napkin. She must have lost it when she fell. She was feeling the same tingle before as yesterday when she touched him. Sure the contact now was minimal but she still felt it. And from the slight blush on his face, she could tell that he felt it too.

She wanted to get off of him but somehow she stayed put, it was like she just belonged here, right here in his embrace. Just like yesterday. "C..Crestia...I think that it would be wise to get off of me now-" But he was interrupted by the sudden feeling of her lips on his. His eyes widened, he'd never expected her to do something like this. But despite his feelings he tried his best to hold back, not to give in. But he failed, closing his eyes soon after and giving to the contact, kissing her back.

The longer the kiss went on the more they embraced each other, wanting to be close. They had never interacted much before, but they both felt the same. This felt just right.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The last thing Alciel, Emilia and Chiho were expecting to see when they opened the apartment door was to find Suzuno and Lucifer making out. Alciel shrieked, dropping his grocery bags in the progress "W-Wa...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!". Emilia decided to step in too "SUZUNO!, WHAT THE HELL?!. SINCE WHEN ARE YOU INTO DEMONS?!". Meanwhile, Chiho said nothing as she just stared at them, blushing like crazy.

The moment their friends had come in, Suzuno shrieked, instantly pulling away from Lucifer and his embrace. "T-This isn't what it looks like!, I-I swear!". Emilia her left eyebrow twitched "OH?! BECAUSE TO ME IT LOOKS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!".

Lucifer turned to the now deeply flustered Suzuno, feeling somewhat hurt, even though he didn't show it. "Do you really mean that Suzuno?. Did all of that mean nothing to you?". Suzuno instantly turned to look back at him, frequently shaking her head "N-No it's not that!. I-It's just that we..we can't be together...". Lucifer frowned, clearly displeased "So that's it huh?. This meant nothing to you?. Well, I'm sorry for getting the wrong impression then. I thought that after all we've been through you didn't give a crap about the church anymore".

Crestia looked down at her lap, tightly clutching onto her kimono and biting her lip "I-I'm sorry...".

Lucifer sighed, still feeling somewhat upset even though he didn't show it "Well, Let me ask you just one thing". Crestia perked up, feeling a little curious "And what might that be?". "Are you familiar with the demon custom of finding a mate?. I am sure that you are familiar with the angel and human way of mating right?". Suzuno nodded "Yes and no. Yes, I am familiar with the angel and human customs, and no, I am not familiar with the demon customs of finding a partner. Why do you ask?".

Lucifer sighed once again, before continuing "Well, because when you kissed me you basically asked me to be your mate, and since I responded, that means that I accepted. So by official demon customs, we just mated". Crestia froze, her face turning beet red "W-W-WHAT?!. Why didn't you stop me? or push me away if you knew the consequences?". Lucifer raised an eyebrow "Do I really have to spell it out for you?". "H-Huh?..." Crestia simply uttered, blinking in confusion. He sighed, avoiding her gaze "It is because I like you okay?. You are the only one here who actually respects me...".

"L-Lucifer..." She said softly, clutching a hand to her chest. He had just confessed to her, even accepted her as his only mate and she wanted to turn him down...and for what?. Just because of what the church might think?...how pathetic...he was a demon and he had listened to his feelings, accepted her even though he knew the risks. She should be ashamed of herself.

Meanwhile Alciel, Emilia and Chiho were just staring at them in shock, slowly progressing all of this. Lucifer turned to look at her again, his eyes now filled with determination "So what do you say?. Is your answer still the same as before Crestia bell?". She sighed, smiling lightly before leaning in closer towards him, gently putting her hand on top of his "That would be very foolish of me".

He smirked as he leaned in closer, looking into her eyes. The familiar feeling of her scent comforting him. "Does it bother you that all of them are watching us though?" he asked, nudging his head towards the direction of the others. Crestia shook her head "No not anymore. You?". Lucifer his smirk widened "They can watch if that is their thing, I don't care either way".

He then would lean in, closing the gap in between them, just like he wanted to do yesterday. She happily responded to the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around his neck in the progress, pulling him closer towards her.

By this point Alciel had fallen down onto his knees, tears spilling from his eyes, causing both Emilia and Chiho to look down at him in confusion. "What is the matter Alciel-san?" Chiho asked him, blinking in confusion.

"This...This is a disaster! H..How will I bring this news to my lord?. The news that out of all 3 of us...Lucifer has found a mate first!. It should have been my lord!. Oh, what a terrible servant I am!. I hadn't even thought about bringing him any suitors!" He then fell down onto the ground, bawling his hands up into fists, his cries getting worse by the second.

"You...You don't say..." Emilia said in disbelief as both her and Chiho sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Suzuno were busy in their own world. Only having eyes for each other. They had now officially become mates. And to think that all the little push that they needed was her seeing Lucifer his wings. This world surely is a strange one...but not an unpleasant one.

The End.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Well, that was it for the follow-up chapter! I hope that you all liked it!. I tried to include a bit more romance this time :3 I'd love to hear what you all think!.

Anyways, now it begs the question...do I continue this? Or leave it now as it is?. Ugh,. I really don't know!. Let me know if you'd like to have another chapter or not :D

Until next time peeps!

This is Ilse-Chan singing out!

Bye, bye~ x3


End file.
